Infinite Eyes
by tbirdthename
Summary: Franklin had walked away with millions yet still felt a void in his life. Will he find purpose and redemption in becoming an enforcer in this brand new America? (New chapter will hopefully be uploaded weekly)
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Eyes

GTA 5/Psycho Pass crossover

In this universe, the year is the same as psycho pass, meaning the same futuristic technology is present yet takes place after the "third way" ending of the gta 5 story, which in turn is around the beginning of the new psycho pass movie….

Part 1

Six months….. it had been six months since Franklin and his fellow crew of degenerates had pulled off the "Big one." And yet the these months seemed to fly by like a breeze to Frank as he wasted them on cars, impressing women with his riches, and various other destructive activities that could not fill the void in him. For no matter how many material items he had it could not change the fact that wasn't who he was. He craved companionship, true friends, and real a woman that saw past his playboy exterior. His ex had moved on, and Michael and Trevor were off living their lives the way they wanted. All attempts to contact Mike were unsuccessful, as he had seemingly moved him and his family out of Los Santos. Meanwhile, Trevor was out near sandy shores doing only god knows what, far too busy managing "Trevor Philips industries"(which had skyrocketed ever since Trevor got his cut of the job) to contact anyone in LS (or the city of "fake tits and twats" as Trevor so elegantly put it). And Lamar was..well..Lamar. For a while, Franklin thought of leaving LS, maybe even the country. He realized he never really wanted to be a gangster or a three bit criminal, it was simply the opportunities he had. He was tired of wearing a mask, wasting his life on pointless trinkets with his money. Finally ready to leave the superficial confines of LS, he decided to travel to the UK for starters, to find out who he truly was. Yet, just before he purchased his ticket, it happened….

The Sibyl System, a huge program that measured the crime coefficient(likelihood an individual has to commit a crime, there overall psycho pass which also contained their "hue" which clouds with a darker color once someone becomes stressed or more aggressive, and also the job market and economy, had long been confined to just Japan. However, many countries saw the benefits Japan reaped from the sibyl system and decided to adopt it into their government as well, with the USA being one of the first to integrate it. In the first week of the integration, may adverts on tv and holo screens throughout LS showed many different explanations of the sibyl system and how it would apparently change the country for the better. This posed a problem for Franklin, as travel to other countries outside of north america was not allowed for a month until the successful integration of the system. Which included the creation of rehabilitation centers for latent criminals(those who had abnormally high crime coefficients and isolated from society until it was lowered ), manufacturing of scanner drones, and the formation of the country's police force into the "PDF"(or public defense force), as well as training their inspectors and enforcers in the use of the dominator(incredibly powerful beam pistols designed to detain or kill those with high crime coefficients). As all these events unfolded across the nation, Franklin stood on the phone, breathing heavily with anger. It was about a week before the full integration of sibyl, and many riots broke out across the country in opposition to sibyl. These were quickly quelled, as the number of civilians that supported the system were actually much higher, as well as the fact that sibyl already had the full backing of the white house and military. These events breezed by Franklin, who was now fully focused on leaving the country even more. "The fuck you mean I gotta wait another damn week?!" barked Frank over the phone. "I don't have that kind of time." Franklin was attempting to negotiate with a clerk from the LS airport. The man attempted to explain all international flights were suspended until sybyl was fully integrated into society. Frank suddenly ended the call, scratching his head angrily. He took a deep breath and walked sluggishly into his kitchen. This large apartment was one of the many he had purchased with his riches. The apartment was fully integrated with a service drone, large island table stocked with alcohol, holo system, and underground garage to house franks number one passion, cars. He breathed a deflated sigh and cleared his throat. "Dark...thunderstorm setting" he said wearily. The glass shutter window that showcased the dazzling lights of LS in the distance soon fizzled into an artificially darkened forest, accompanied by realistic rain sounds splattering against the window thanks to the holo system. Franks stubby and square shaped drone hobbled over on its small metallic legs and held out a tray containing a large bong in the center. 'Care for a little stress relief, sir?" it spoke in a stereotypical english butler voice. "Hell to the yes. Thanks Gerard" As franklin smoked and felt more at ease, he rubbed his dog Chop's stomach, who lied on the couch with him. Frank began to worry more and more. The scanner drones were already around most parts of LS, and the police had already been integrated into the PDF. Frank wasn't 100% certain, but he was almost sure his crime coefficient would be over 100 after all the killing and chaos he had done. And he wasn't just about to get caught right before he began his soul searching. He knew he needed to get out before that could happen, and he knew it wouldn't be happening legally. In desperation, he attempted to call once again the only person he thought could help him. Michael was a old yet sagely criminal, and Frank was sure he would have a few sources to help smuggle him into the UK. As he waited eagerly for the ringing to cease, his heart nearly stopped once he heard michael's unmistakable raspy voice on the other end.

"Frank! What's up man? Sorry things have been pretty crazy, but I can talk now man. Shit… I've got so much stuff to say man."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Michale...shit dog.. and here I thought you finally hit up a retirement home."

Michael laughed heartily. "Hey, I've still got plenty of whiskey to kill my liver and ancient movies to watch before I'm pinchin nurses asses and doing drive byes in scooters" he said sarcastically.

Franklin laughed genuinely in return. "Well, shit man. It's good to talk to you again"

"Yeah, you too F. I don't know about you but shits been pretty hectic as of late."

Franklin decided to let Michale catch up and save his favor for the end. Michael told him of how he received random death threats from someone claiming to have been a partner with Devin Weston, how Lester had pretty much dropped off the grid, and how his daughter was getting married and his son was finally pursuing college and life seriously for a change. Franklin smiled, he was happy Michael had finally got his family together and reconciled. The two eventually began talking about the sibyl system.

"Luckily I'm living in a place discreet enough that I don't have to worry about the scanners that much" said Michael.

"You mean you didn't leave because of the death threats?" asked Frank

"That was part of it, but the real reason is sibyl. I saw this shit coming Frank. It was only a matter of time, and you know this country's people are all to fucked in the head to realize that their going to be slaves once it starts. And kid…. it really is over for people like you and me" The last bit bit was delivered with a tinge of bitterness.

"What do you mean like us" asked Frank

"For the criminals, the liars and cons, kid. You thought I was running before when we were the FIB's bitch? Now that sibyls here there is no running… only hiding. Man…. I really did pick the perfect time to retire kid. Just when crime itself retired."

"Shit man.. what the hell is Trevor going to do. He does exactly fit… sibyls...uh lifestyle."

The mention of Trevor seemingly caught Michale off guard.

"If you want my honest opinion kid, he won't last a week. He'll either get taken down by the inspectors that will undoubtedly come after him or he'll go on some meth crazed suicide pact once he realizes his little organization can't last in sybil's eyes. I mean can you even imagine how high his crime coefficient is going to be?"

"Yeah man, I heard they even got inspectors from Japan over here to help out and form the PDF. And I don't think Trevor would go down that easy man"

"He will. He's just a man. A crazy, cannibalistic bisexual meth'd up man. But still a man."

Franklin finally decided to ask his burning question.

"Look homie, its been great catching up, but I actually have a favor to ask. I'm trying to get out the country man and you know they ain't letting anyone leave until sibyls set up in a week. I was wondering if you had any contacts, guys good at smuggling and trafficking so I can get out of here unnoticed before any drones get a hold of me. I've actually wanted to leave before sibyl came anyway."

"That's a smart move, F" said Michael. "Get all you're money and leave the country and sibyls ass behind. That's what I'm doing soon. Any idea where you're going?"

"Shit man anywhere but LS. I've been here my whole life and I think this city's rubbed off on me a bit to much. It's time for a change man. Something different."

After a bit of a long pause Michael finally answered. "I think I've got just the guy"

Franklin liked to believe he had decent sense of danger. After all, pulling off elaborate crimes with a pair of the deadliest criminals in the country tends to give a good idea of whens something's off. As he walked through the dark and and sea scented port of Los Santos his radar seemed to be going off, giving Frank an uneasy feeling. Michael had successfully got in contact with a man named Gabe, who had his people come by Frank's apartments to collect his stuff and some of his vehicles, while Frank had transferred his millions into a "shadow account" (a trick he learned from his old pal Lester). Now he was suppose to meet Gabe himself as his transported Frank to the UK via a freighter. If Franklin hadn't been so desperate to live he may have pried Michale much more than he previously did. The whole process to collect Franks assets by Gabe's men was quite rushed. The men were also rude and grubby looking, not something you'd expect from apparently a high level smuggler. Franklin was also surprised how little Michael knew about him, simply saying he was a very "discreet" guy. Franklin tried to quell these doubts as made his way to the large freighter, as he saw a large red van and man parked next to it. He was a large, pale, and bald man wearing a brown jumpsuit smoking a cigarette. The man looked and exhaled slowly as he saw Franklin approach. "You Clinton?" he grumbled.

"Yeah man…. Gabe right? All my shit's in the freighter?"

The man took another drag.

"You saw all us take it, cupcake. Why don't you come in and see yourself. It's all there."

The way the man spoke had a strong tinge of hostility and mockery, making Franklin glad he brought along a piece in case things somehow went south.

"Whatever man" Franklin responded as made he way up past the walkway to the freighter.

As Franklin approached the walkway, he thought about all he was leaving behind. The city of Los Santos had always been a cesspool, bringing out the worst in everyone in it. People were to ignorant to know that they were walking jokes, consumed by their ifruit phones and cheap reality tv. Their minds were numb, while the ballas and families continued to kill each over what? Bragging rights, pride? Franklin was threw with it all.

"Stop right there!" said a seemingly female voice from behind.

Once Franklin turned around, two police hoverbikes rolled up at high speed, cutting between a stack of containers. As the bikes came to a skidding halt and the suited men exited, Franklin saw Gabe draw his gun. Before he could fire, one of the men drew the unmistakable black and blue neon barreled dominator.

"Crime coefficient is 193. Non-lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target" came the animatronic voice from the gun.

A flash of blue energy later, and Gabe fell to the ground completely unconscious. Franklin, having been so caught up in the speed in all that transpired, almost forgot he had drawn his weapon on the person behind him, it being the first time he looked at her. She was fair skinned with short brown hair and large brown eyes. Seemingly of asian descent (though she spoke english quite well) Franklin knew she must be one of the inspectors from Japan he heard of. One of the men had snuck up behind Franklin, aiming his dominator at his skull. "I'd drop the gun, kid" he said, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Crime coefficient is 338. Lethal eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target." The barrel opened fully, flashing luminescent blue light.

"You're about to splatter all over my shirt if you don't drop the fucking gun!" said the man angrily."

Franklin broke out into a cold sweat. He had heard about what the dominators can do. He had no choice but to comply.

"Shit man I'm cool… I'll drop it"

Franklin dropped his sidearm to the ground, which was quickly picked up by the man

"My name is Akane Tsunemori of Japan's public safety bureau. Sorry for the rude introduction but I'm afraid having a psycho pass as high as you'res tends to attract attention, Mr Clinton"

"Shit...so this it then." thought Franklin. "Must have got tagged by a drone."

"So what? I one of the newest additions to yals hostile takeover?"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Oh you won't be taken into rehabilitation. That's quite the psycho pass you have, and that dominator's going to stay on lethal eliminator unless you can somehow lower it. But I don't want you to die. You have a certain set of aptitudes to be one of Los Santos's newest enforcers. There's also a case I'm undertaking that, well.. requires you."

"Requires me? The hell for? I ain't exactly a bastion of abilities. Outside of driving, shooting, and getin myself in stupidass situations I'd say I'm pretty average"

"Look, many latent criminals aren't exactly given this chance. Either you can head to the station and hear my proposal or Roy over there can get a little trigger happy with his dominator"

Frank eyed Roy as he quickly flashed his dominator in attempt to show fear, evoking a scoff from Franklin.

"Shit, just a couple days in rotation and yall are already as fucked up as the pigs were. Fine man, this better be fucking interesting."

Akane flashed a sly smile. "Oh it will, Mr Clinton"

And so Franklin's path to find his true self took an unexpected turn. But though he found it bitter to have his plans ripped from him, he was soon intrigued at the thought of being an enforcer. The thought made him realize all the craziness that had surrounded his life for the better part of a year. The off the wall antics with Michael, the crazy strip club parties with Trevor, and the audacious heists they had pulled off. Now he was adding working for the police under a cute foreigner to his resume.

"Shit, say what you want about my life. But you can't say it ain't interesting" thought Franklin. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a brief escort to the newly formed PDF center in the middle of LS, Franklin was asked by Akane to talk with her in small sealed off room. It was like the stereotypical interrogation room, dimly lit with simply a metallic desk with chairs in the middle. Soon, the automatic doors flashed open as Akane strided into the room. As she sat down, Franklin decided to interject.

"Man, you sure know how to make someone feel cozy"

"I'm sorry for the limited accommodations, Mr Clinton. But I'm afraid this is the only way we could get proper privacy."

"Privacy? For what"

"For me to judge your character"

Franklin scoffed. "Man, you took my ass here against my will and now you're going to play therapist?"

Akane smiled slyly. "You know we weren't going to kill you right? It was just a way to make you a little more cooperative."

Franklin was genuinely shocked. "Man this girl has got some stones" thought Franklin.

"Anyway, Mr Clinton. I need to do this because being an enforcer is a huge weight to drop on you, especially in light of your countries adoption of the system. It's a large process, but a part of me being an inspector that works over you is that I understand you enough. I need to know how you work, how often you act based mostly on your emotions. If you can put your work before you're feelings'

"Look, I try to do what's rational. I was a criminal before, but those were simply the best of the options I was given. I didn't have the almighty sibyl system to hand feed me a career."

"That's good" said Akane. "It means you didn't just act off your own ego and desires. But please, don't let your emotions get the best of you. I had a inspector that worked over me that let his rage get the best of him…. he…. it got him killed."

Franklin was surprised to hear a sharp tinge of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Hey… you don't have to get into all that if you don't want to"

Akane looked up and smiled warmly. "It's quite alright. I'm just not really quite over it"

"Good…. but…. why pick me? Besides my supposed connection to this case you haven't told me about what makes my supposedly crazy ass worthy to carry around those judgemental hand cannons?"

Akane smiled and leaned closer to Franklin in her chair, making him somewhat uncomfortable. "Because Mr Clinton, you have the look of man with determination, and yet never had a chance to use this. You look like someone who always looked for a purpose, that always wanted to do good yet never had the means to do so. I'm giving you the means. All you have to do is take it"

Franklin was amazed how well she was able to read him. So much so it practically scared him.

"Now that's a great sales pitch. I know an old grouch that could learn from you"

"I just call it how I see it, Mr Clinton."

"Then how about telling me about this case already"

"Oh yeah! My colleagues are actually with the other latent criminal. Come with me, I've got a surprise for you"

"You're just filling my day with excitement, aren't you?"

As Franklin and Akane walked towards to the analysis room, Franklin couldn't help but ask questions.

"I really can't imagine what you guys would need me for"

"You'll understand when you see it , I assure you. There's all sorts of other matters to go through as well before you leave. Putting you in the system as an official enforcer, assigning you a grip locked dominator. But it will be done as soon as we give you a briefing on the case"

"Man, you sure put a lot of faith in a random thug from strawberry." said Franklin.

"You don't sound like you have much confidence in yourself" said Akane.

"Never had a reason to….but..hey! What the hell did y'all do with my cars in the freighter!"

Akane flashed the same sly smile Frank was beginning to dread. "Likely at the bottom of the ocean…" she said sinisterly.

"What?!" Franklin was almost embarrassed to be acting so childish over his possessions.

"Kidding!" she said between a giggle. "We had them sent to the impound. You can pick them up, free of charge."

Franklin sighed. "Very funny"

When they finally made their way into the analysis room, Franklin was greeted by a series of computers and holograms, with many others studying and discussing the psycho passes and information on them. The whole sight made Frank uncomfortable. The fact that everyone's self imposed worth and judgement could be viewed. To think all the chaos that Frank and his crew had been through had practically been rendered inert by this system, all that seemed like a distant fantasy now. And how ironic that he was now working as an enforcer for this new way of life. It was all hard for Frank to fully wrap his mind around. He was just along for the ride.

"Time for you to meet the rest of the team" Said Akane as that went through another automatic door.

A much smaller room with just one holo screen, surrounded by chairs and tables with ashtrays. The man known as Roy was touching a holo screen, studying it next to a man with long black hair, a PDF jacket, glasses and pale skin. And next to him was none other than the notorious ex stick up man, Michael Townley…


	4. Chapter 4

Michael stared at Franklin, one of the last people who he expected he expected to see. The same could be said for Frank, who saw Michael standing next to the long black haired man wearing his trademark grey suit jacket. However, he was sporting a dominator on his side as well as a 50 cal heavy pistol on the right. He also had a high tech PDF hold device on his wrist.

"F….kid. You're the enforcer they told me about…. really?!

Michael the turned to the black haired man. "Why the fuck wasn't I informed about this?"

The man fixed his glasses and scoffed. "It's not like I was immediately informed of his recruitment. Are you you really going to worry about such trivialities?"

Michael grimaced and simply muttered "dick" under his voice.

Akane, sensing the thick awkwardness in the air, quickly cleared her throat.

"Well Franklin, this is the team. Obviously you know Mr Townley and Roy. This is my colleague from Japan and fellow inspector, Nobuchika Ginoza."

Franklin's mind was whirling with many questions. With the dominator and piece, Michael definitely didn't look like a new recruit. Frank then began entertaining the idea that Michael himself was the one that set him up.

"Look, I realize you may have some questions for Mr Townley but I'm afraid that will simply have to wait" Said Ginoza.

"So he's that type of asshole" thought Franklin.

"You are joining this team as an enforcer, and you are under the command of me, Mrs Tsunemori, and Roy here. As enforcers, you and Townley have been given special privilege to wield dominators, work under us, and be allowed eight hours of public access per day. However, you are still labeled latent criminals, and will be dealt with accordingly should you prove to be a liability. On that note, welcome to one of the first divisions of the Los Santos branch of the PDF. Division two to be exact."

"Well, despite the partial threatening that was actually sorta a welcoming greeting" said Franklin

"Have to remind you that you're not like the rest of us" said Ginoza

Franklin could feel the hostility in his voice when he said this, fighting back the urge to not flip him the bird.

"Anyway, you should know that this division is handling two big issues. One is cleaning up the lingering gang threat around LS, and the other is a man who is a serious threat to society."

"And who might that be?" asked Franklin

Ginoza motioned to Roy to bring up a file on the holo screen. Soon a grimacing face emerged that neither Franklin or Michael could forget.

It was none other than Trevor.

His crime coefficient was an unbelieveable 1255, while his hue was pitch black. Curiously, the picture they used was his lifeinvader profile pic.

"His hue….it's like looking into an abyss" Akane chimed in

"We know you two have….history with him. He has the highest crime coefficient we've ever seen, not to mention he's already murdered two inspectors who went after him"

Michael's infamous anger suddenly erupted.

"No….no fucking way. You didn't tell me this was the maniac we were going after!"

"I….knew you would be wary about becoming an enforcer if I told you so early."

"Bullshit! When I did early recruitment and told you everything you told me you'd tell me everything in return!"

"What?!" said Frank in return. "You didn't tell me you became an enforcer so early"

Before Michael could answer, Akane suddenly yelled "Enough!" across the room, causing all the men to fearfully turn in her direction.

"Now, if you all are done squabbling like children, Mr Clinton has many things to do. Our official meeting on the Phillips case is tomorrow morning. We can all discuss it then"

Ginoza and Michael exchanged tense looks, while Akane suddenly grabbed Frank by the arm and pulled him out of the room. "Consider this meeting adourned"

Afterwards, Franklin signed over the last of his paperwork and began practice firing his dominator on the range, which he was surprisingly adept with. Frank had always felt he was mediocre with regular firearms, but felt surprising ease when wielding the unyielding power of the dominator. Akane gave him sweet remarks on his skill with the weapon, telling him he had already surpassed her in its usage. Later, when Frank was about leave for his new apartment, Michael came to discuss the inevitable.

"Look kid, I know I've got some explaining to do"

"You think, man?"

"Look, you want full disclosure? Alright, it's true. Once I realized the the sibyl system was almost infruition I signed up. It was either that or put myself and family on the run again. A chance for me to actually do something good! You have to understand F!"

Franklin sighed heavily. "Then why didn't you just tell me man?"

"I didn't know you were going to get caught. I thought telling you would simply complicate things between us further"

Franklin decided to not even go there. He knew Michael couldn't have tipped off the PDF. He had no reason man.

"Shit man, what are we going to do about this"

"About Trevor"

Michael gave Frank a determined look. "What do you think? We going to take him down"

"Because some fucking system is telling us to? Man this is the FIB all over again"

"Look Frank, it doesn't take a damn system to know Trevor is entirely fucked in the head."

"He was like our brother man. T saved our asses several times and you know it."

Michael looked around the shooting range, as if looking for the right words to say. Finally, Mike looked thoughtfully at Frank, like a father about to console his son.

"Look F. It really is unfortunate. But were really doing him a favor along with everyone around him. He simply won't last in this world and you know it. And me and you are golden man. We finally get to make something of ourselves. Not through being the murderous dicks we were before either."

"As lapdogs" thought Franklin morbidly.

Throughout the rest of their conversation, Franklin couldn't believe the Michael he had heard over the phone lamenting sybil was now talking in full support of it. Though soon, Franklin began to understand Mike's enthusiasm. Frank was saddened his fate had changed and yet wasn't content with bitching about either. Maybe being an enforcer wouldn't be so bad after all. Plus Akane was an interesting girl, even if Ginoza showed heavy discontent for him and Michael both.

After exchanging addresses, Franklin left for his new PDF set up apartment. He pushed Trevor out of his mind, for the time being at least.


End file.
